


Second Chance

by Ninke_A



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bouncer Kolivan, Fluff, How to Woo A Man with Music, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk is the best bro, Insecure Lance, Janitor Lance, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Kolivan, Singing, Strangers to Lovers, implied abusive relationship, kolivance au event, lance sings, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A
Summary: After an extremely bad breakup, Lance finds himself infatuated by a handsome bouncer at a bar. He decides to show his interest in a very special way.Kolivan is fascinated by the handsome singer that frequents the Bar of Marmora, that is... until he stops coming by.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wajjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/gifts).



> My entry for day two of the Kolivance AU Event. The theme for the day is Non-Canon AU. 
> 
> I hope you like you gift, Wajjs. It's for the event, yes, but it is also for you. :)

Carefully taking a long deep breath, Kolivan pinched his nose briefly before slowly letting the air back out. Honestly, he _hated_ open mic night. It only happened twice a month, but Kolivan honestly hated it. Most of the people that got up on their small stage had little to no ability and those that could hold a tune tended to treat it like karaoke, deliberately singing poorly or badly to make their friends laugh. By the end of the night, Kolivan always had a massive headache, he’ll have broken up at least two fights with Antok’s help and then have to stay late to help clean up the mess from the fights.

Sadly, it _was_ their busiest night, and Ulaz loved it, despite being one of those without any singing talent and Thace, who owned The Bar of Marmora, couldn’t deny his husband anything. Unfortunately for Kolivan who preferred the older more classic rock songs, most of their patrons seemed to only sing the more popular things.

This was the third girl that was convinced that ruining a song was the best way to win her boyfriends affection, and Kolivan was seriously considering investing in a good pair of industrial earplugs. She was probably the worst one of the night and he could barely hear the small local band that Thace hired over her screeching. He caught Antok staring at him from his post near the door, and they both shared a resigned shrug.

When the girl finally finished, Kolivan scanned the bar before making his way toward Antok. They could trade places for a while, and maybe that would help settle his headache. Behind him, he could hear Thace announcing the next name on the list but Kolivan paid little attention, more than ready for the night to be over.

When the band plucked the first note, Kolivan froze, halfway across the bar, slowly turning to face the small stage and the man standing there, with a smile on his face, while the band played the intro of one of his favorite songs. Then the man opened his mouth to start singing and Kolivan forgot about his plan to take the post by the door, forgot how much he hated working on this night. Because this guy, who Kolivan had never seen before, was singing something Kolivan knew and enjoyed, and was going it _well_.

Then the man looked up, and met Kolivan gaze from across the room. A smile curled at the edge of his mouth and he held the look as he sang.

 

_Questions deep within your eyes_

_Now more than ever you realize_

 

Kolivan sucked in a sharp breath, shocked by those blue eyes that fixed on him, before they drifted and he continued the song. He’d probably heard hundreds of people singing on that stage, seen just as many try and flirt or coax him into something, but something about this man, the way his voice rose and fell as he sang… The way the lights, made his hair seem to shine… the way he stared directly at Kolivan during part of the chorus…

 

_And then you sense a change_

_Nothing feels the same_

_All your dreams are strange_

_Love comes walkin' in_

 

It couldn’t just be the song, and while the singer was attractive, that had never been enough to catch Kolivan’s full attention. But he couldn’t take his eyes off the man on the stage until the song was finished, and he passed the microphone back to Thace and disappeared into the crowd.

He could feel the presence of Antok hovering at his right side, but he still scanned the crowd trying to find that head of brown hair before he sighed, turned toward his friend, and promptly scowled.

Antok had a large grin across his face, eyes pointedly darting from Kolivan to the stage and back. “So… I take it you liked what you saw?”

“Shut up. At least he wasn’t terrible like that last few.” Kolivan crossed his arms and scanned the audience again.

Antok kept his smile, staying silent until his friend had finished his check. “You know… he left right after he finished singing right?”

Kolivan’s head whipped around to glare at Antok. “I… I’m looking for possible fights.”

“Sure, you are…”

 

….

 

Despite all his best attempts, and several choice threats leveled at Antok, Kolivan was still thinking of those bright blue eyes nearly two weeks later. Something about the way those eyes had locked onto his, so full of emotion, managed to affect him even now. Even the thought of working through another night filled with poor singing and grating voices, didn’t seem as irritating as it usually did… Kolivan refused to acknowledge that it was due to a small hope that the man with the blue eyes would again show up to sing. Ignoring the smirk Antok kept shooting him, Kolivan tried to focus on Thace.

“... so that’s why we decided to give actual karaoke a try instead.” Thace had an arm curled around Ulaz, and a wide smile on his face. “Plus, this way we can have more breaks in between the sets of singing and that should help the bar stay a bit busier.”

“Okay, but won’t that mean that Ulaz won’t be able to serenade you as much? Since he’ll be so busy behind the bar.” Antok asked, a sly grin on his face.

“I don’t need your jealousy, Antok.” Thace sniped.

“I’m sure Ulaz is a great husband, but my boyfriend could take him.”

Kolivan shared an exasperated look with Ulaz before both just shook their heads.

“Speaking of…” Ulaz spoke in his usual soft tone. “You keep saying that you are going to introduce us to him, however we have yet to see him.”

“Are you sure he’s real?”

“Thace!” Ulaz snapped.

“If you must know,” Antok stated with a sniff. “He said he was bringing some friends here tonight. He said they had a dare for one of them to get up on the stage.”

“More terrible singers… Just what the place needs.” Kolivan grumbled.

Ulaz smiled and shook his head, while the other two rolled their eyes. Kolivan’s overly picky music choices were something they’d gotten used to years ago.

Antok, after a long pointed look at Kolivan, clapped him on the shoulder. “Listen, I really like Keith. Even if his friend _is_ terrible, just this once, _please_ , fake it for me. I’ll owe you one. A big one.” He pouted, which earned him a flat look. “Okay okay, I’ll help you find the guy from the other night!”

“What guy?” Thace immediately asked, eyes fixed on Kolivan.

“I admit, I am intrigued as well, I did not know you were interested in anyone, Kolivan.” Ulaz raised one thin eyebrow.

“I’m not.” Kolivan growled, glaring at Antok.

“He is. That guy that was here last open mic night. The one that sang really good.”

Ulaz seemed to study Kolivan, but Thace grinned. “Oh! I remember him. He was pretty good. I forget his name though…”

Antok opened his mouth but Kolivan cut him off. “If you want me to even _consider_ pretending for your new boyfriend, you would be wise to stay silent, Antok.”

Thace laughed at how quickly Antok’s mouth snapped closed.

“”Well then,” Ulaz stated with a sly smile, “Perhaps it would be for the best if we all simply waited to see where the night takes us.”

Kolivan shared a glance with Antok this time. When Ulaz smiled like that, it never boded well.

 

….

 

So far, the idea of karaoke was actually better than open mic night. While part of Kolivan missed the live band, Karaoke didn’t have the same expectation of talent that an open mic night did. The point of it was to have fun, and that made it easier to Kolivan to ignore the lack of talent that most of the singers had.

Antok’s boyfriend, a short guy named Keith, did in fact show up with an even shorter person, who was introduced as Pidge, and a larger man called Hunk. Antok had proudly introduced them, then did his absolute best to keep Keith far away from the bar and whatever Ulaz was plotting.

Despite the lighter atmosphere, there is always a couple of troublemakers in each group, and Antok and Kolivan ended up throwing out two guys who had decided to fight over the same girl. When they made it back inside, Kolivan froze, and he caught Antok’s arm. “Antok… Am I mistaken or is that…”

“Oh my god… Your singer is here!” Antok grinned widely, nudging Kolivan hard. “Are you going to talk to him this time?”

Kolivan couldn’t take his eyes off the same blue eyed man from before. He was standing near the karaoke setup, looking far too attractive in his simple jacket and jeans. He finished picking his song then his head raised, and again bright blue eyes were locked on Kolivan’s own amber ones. The breath he’d taken to answer Antok with left him in a rush.

Beside him, Antok let out a low whistle. “I see what you mean about those eyes, man…  But seriously, are you going to talk to him this time?”

“I.. I don’t know…” Kolivan answered honestly, eyes still fixed on the man near the stage. “I mean.. Last time, he left right after… so I suppose it depends…” Kolivan was pretty sure that he would not be speaking to the man tonight. Not only was he working, but what could this man seriously see in an older, scarred man like him?

Whatever Antok was going to say was cut off as the man took the stage again, this time with some overly loud cheers from one specific table. His eyes narrowed a bit as Keith and his friends seemed to know the man on the stage. Then, the song started, and Antok turned his head at the familiar music.

Kolivan stared yet again, this man ignored the more popular songs and went for something that was considered a classic. He personally didn’t listen to the band much but everyone had heard at least a couple of their songs. The man on stage, looked over at a table briefly, then his eyes were back on Kolivan as he started to sing.

 

_Once upon a time_

_Once when you were mine_

_I remember skies_

_Reflected in your eyes_

 

Kolivan hoped that his face was’t as red as it felt, and he was very thankful for the dim lighting of the bar. He felt locked into place by those eyes, that seemed to look right down to his very soul. The lyrics of this song were almost more intimate than the last set, and he didn’t understand how this man was able to affect him so much. He didn’t know his name, or anything about him, but Kolivan couldn’t shake the desire, the _urge_ , to know him better.

As the chorus started, the guy on stage started to grin, and that did nothing to help Kolivan with the mass of butterflies in his stomach. He closed his eyes but that did nothing to block out that rich voice that flowed along with the lyrics. The singer obviously knew all of the words by heart, because there were no awkward pauses, or breaks in his flow.

Antok nudged him hard, and Kolivan’s eyes snapped open to again be caught in bewitching blue. That smile was softer now, more intimate, and Kolivan almost swore it was meant for him and him alone. It was a more appealing thought than it should have been.

 

_Once beneath the stars_

_The universe was ours_

_Love was all we knew_

_And all I knew was you_

 

Those lines stole his breath away yet again. Even more intimate than the first set and they sent a slight chill up Kolivan’s spine. In a way he felt like the was at a crossroad, and Kolivan honestly wasn’t sure which way he wanted to go. Toward those eyes and that voice… or away.

The rest of the song wasn’t any easier, as the man’s eyes kept moving back to Kolivan, even as he stretched his arm out toward the audience, and twisted and twirled to the music. But then near the end, the man lowered his voice a bit.

 

_I wonder where you are_

_I wonder if you think about me_

 

Kolivan could hear Antok quiet ‘Oh’ just over his own sharp intake of breath, then the man was gone, off the stage and headed toward a table. A table full of roughly familiar looking people.

“Oh…” Antok breathed again. “So that’s Keith’s friend… The one he said he was going to dare to sing. Kolivan, that’s good news, you can meet him easily now!”

Something in Kolivan jumped at the idea of actually meeting the man that seemed to sing for _him_. But at the same time, a larger part of him didn’t want to destroy the illusion. It could be that the man looked at Kolivan so often because he was easily the tallest person in the room, and he kind of wanted to continue to think that those songs were just for him.

“No… I don’t think that’s a good idea. Lets just… leave it for now.”

“But Kolivan-”

“Antok.” He turned and smiled slightly at his friend. “For now, alright? You said yourself, Keith planned on daring him to sing. So, leave it be, please?”

Antok didn’t look very pleased, but his shoulders slumped a bit and he sighed. “Alright… for now, Kolivan.”

 

….

 

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Pidge demanded the second Lance was settled back into his chair. “How did I not know this about you?”

“Yeah, you brag about _everything_ , Lance.” Keith grumped, arms crossed.

Hunk smiled his sweet smile and pocketed the bills he’d won in the bet. “Lance has been singing for years. You two didn’t know because everytime he says he likes a song, you two change it.”

Lance shared a fist bump with his best friend and grinned at the other two. “Look, you two dared me. Otherwise, I would have waited until you left to get up there.” He shrugged. “I don’t just sing for anyone.”

“What does that mean?” Pidge looked unimpressed. “You’re always game to make yourself look like an idiot.”

A scowl quickly replaced the smile. “Gee, thanks Pidge. I’m so glad I have you here to support me.”

“Please, I’m here to support Keith.” They grinned evilly, always ready to tease Lance. “He’s the one with the boyfriend - not you.”

“Pidge is right. I don’t see anyone begging you for a date.” Keith snickered, taking a sip from his drink.

“Guys…” Ever the peacemaker, Hunk’s warning was just a bit late this time.

“Right.” Lance promptly stood up, and tossed a couple of bills on the table. “Good luck with the boyfriend, Keith. I paid for my drink. I’m out.”

“What?”

“Wait, Lance. They were just..”

“Are you seriously getting your feelings hurt?”

Lance smiled brightly at Hunk. “I’ll talk to you later, buddy. My plan is ruined now anyway.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and slipped into the crowd.

Pidge rolled their eyes. “He’s such a drama queen.”

“Actually, he was going to ask you two for help.” Hunk crossed his arms and outright glared. “But aiming below the belt was more important to you. You know what - I think I’m done too.”

“Wait, Hunk, come on. We were just teasing, like we always do.” Keith argued. “He’s never minded before.”

Pidge nodded several times, but Hunk shook his head.

“Yeah, well he’d never decided to share anything as personal as what he was going to tell you tonight.” Hunk’s words were firm. “Honestly? I don’t blame him for not telling you now. You both _know_ how his last relationship went. You both _know_ how hard it was to get him to stop believing that… that…  bastard’s lies and you just.. Throw it in his face?”

“Is everything alright?” Antok’s soft question, drew all their attention. He was standing just behind Keith, Kolivan at his side.

Keith nodded. “Yeah, just a disagreement. Are you on your break now?”

Hunk made a disapproving noise, but settled back into the chair.

“No.” Antok glanced at Kolivan, who shrugged. “I was going to introduce you to my friend, Kolivan here…” Then a cheeky grin crossed his face. “Thought he could meet your friends too.”

Kolivan, elbowed Antok hard, and scowled. He hadn’t wanted to come over, but it had been impossible to miss the sudden drop in cheer at the table. Especially since he’d been keeping an eye on it, not that he was going to admit that. That was really why he’d agreed to at least meet them when Antok started begging him to, again.

Keith, glanced at Hunk, then Pidge. “Antok… they let you drink at work? How many have you had?”

“What? Of course not! I’d never drink at work! Why would you ask me that?” Antok straightened, looking almost hurt by the very idea.

“Well… We have already met Kolivan earlier tonight… So it was a valid question.”

There was a moment of silence before Pidge snickered, Keith’s expression broke and both were laughing at Antok, whose face was bright red. Even Kolivan couldn’t hide a smile. It was good for someone to tease _Antok_ for a change.

The only person that didn’t seem entertained was Hunk. “Shame you missed Lance.” He stated flatly. “He would have liked to meet you both.”

“Oh,” Antok, completely oblivious to everything but teasing Kolivan, jumped on the opening. “Lance is the friend that sings?”

“Antok…”

Keith coughed, smile fading into something uncomfortable. “Y-yeah, Pidge and I…” Then he scowled. “We upset him so he left.”

Both Kolivan and Antok caught the way Hunk’s face darkened a bit, and how Pidge grimaced at the sight. “I just wanted to see how things were.” Kolivan offered a half smile. “Since Antok speaks of you so often, it is like you have been dating for a year not a mere few weeks. However, we should get back to work…”

Antok looked ready to protest before he glanced toward Ulaz and immediately nodded. “Yeah, but don’t leave before I take my break okay, Keith?”

“Sure.” Keith watched the two walk away, admittedly more focused on Antok before he turned back to his friends and flinched at the look Hunk had. “Hunk…”

“Do not ‘Hunk’ me.

Pidge huffed, and dropped their arms onto the table. “Okay, explain it to us then. We’ve made fun of Lance for years. He’s made fun of _us_ for years. What makes today so different than any other day? Because any other time, he would have made a crack about my height and Keith’s hair.”

Hunk still scowled. “That’s true.” He kept his eyes on Pidge, but his voice was soft and somber. It was the one tone all of his friends would listen to. “But, today, was the first time in three months, Lance agreed to hang out with us. He was finally over what that…” Hunk’s mouth snapped closed and he clenched his teeth for a moment before he continued again. “Lance was going to ask you both for help, because he had found someone that he wanted to try again with.”

“So why would he ask us for help? Lance flirts like he breathes.” Keith looked confused.

Hunk sighed, and stood up. “Because he wanted to treat this person like his father had treated his mother. He wanted to do this in a way that was important and he wanted you two to make sure he didn’t screw it up.”

Keith and Pidge both stared as Hunk walked away from the table.

Neither of them saw Kolivan standing a table away, with a thoughtful look on his face.

 

….

 

Lance stood outside the doors of The Bar of Marmora, and took a slow, deep breath. He tugged on his jacket, nerves eating at him. Tonight was it, he was actually going to talk to the gorgeous man that had caught his attention nearly a month ago. He had originally hoped to do it with his friends at his side, but since that went belly up, Lance was going to do this on his own. Hunk was keeping Keith and Pidge busy, and he was ready.

Lance forced a carefree smile onto his face, and pushed the door open. As always, his eyes darted over the crowd, looking for the tallest one in the room, and that familiar light colored braid. Lance felt his smile become a bit more real, as he caught sight of him. Lance took a step, prepared to finally officially meet the man that had caught his attention from the first day. Lance had learned his name from Hunk, but he was excited to finally introduce himself.

He froze, eyes wide, as he watched someone slightly shorter, reach up and hug Kolivan hard. The fond smile on Kolivan’s face was obvious even from across the bar. Kolivan’s head was bent low, their faces close as they talked. It was… intimate. Lance blinked several times, eyes fixed as Kolivan wrapped his arm around the new man’s shoulders and started to lead him toward the bar.

In all honesty, Lance wasn’t too surprised to learn that the attractive man was already involved with someone. Because that was Lance’s lot in life, wasn’t it? To always either be second best, or to stuck with someone like...  Lance shook his head, smile dropping off his face. He hunched a bit, hoping to blend into the crowd, as he slowly inched his way toward the door. There wasn’t any point in staying now.

Kolivan looked up from Regris, and a small smile started to curl at his mouth. Lance was back, but he looked so sad. Kolivan’s smile quickly fell away as he watched Lance practically run out of the bar. Had someone bothered him? Kolivan scanned the crowd, ignoring Regris for a moment, but he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. His eyes flicked back toward the door in time to see it close.

“Kolivan?” Regris pulled on the man’s arm. “I thought we were going to find Uncle Antok?”

Kolivan stared at the door for one more moment before turning back with a small smile. “Yeah, of course…” He continued to lead Regris, but his mind was fixed on Lance. Next time, Kolivan would ask him what had happened. Next time… Kolivan would talk to him.

 

….

 

Three weeks passed by achingly slow. Each day dragged on longer than the last, but Kolivan still didn't hear anything from Lance. Every Wednesday, without fail, Kolivan stole Antok’s usual post at the door and waited, hoping to catch Lance right as he came in. He’d seen Keith several times, Pidge as well, but he’d only seen Hunk once and Lance not at all.

Part of Kolivan was relieved, because this way, there would be no chance of him inevitably putting his foot in his mouth and messing up… whatever this thing they had was. But another part of him, the part that had enjoyed the unique way of showing interest, the part that was a secret romantic and yearned to know exactly where it could go, was oddly disappointed. But, since he was incapable of lying to himself, Kolivan mostly wondered what it was that had caused Lance to seemingly disappear. Still, Kolivan settled himself near the door again and again, a tiny flicker of hope still burning.

He felt a little disgusted at himself. Sure, it had been a while since he’d had anyone show interest, but that was understandable given the scar over his eye and the frown that usually adorned his face. But, he didn’t even _know_ Lance. He’d never actually met him, never exchanged any words, hell, Kolivan had never even heard him speak. Yet, at the same time, Kolivan felt that he would like to know him. To ask him what his favorite song was, to see if Lance’s eyes could hold his attention in the daylight as well as they did across a darkened bar. He sometimes caught himself wondering if Lance liked flowers, or if he enjoyed holding hands while on a walk.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts so he could focus on his job. Kolivan let himself scan the room, noting a couple near the bar, a small group playing darts in the corner and Antok, settled in a chair staring adoringly at Keith. The sight was growing increasingly common the longer the two dated. They were only on their second month now, and Kolivan was certain he knew as much about Keith as Antok did.

When his friend finally dragged his eyes away from his boyfriend, almost an hour later, Kolivan had moved on to watching the dart players, and it took several minutes of ridiculous waving to lure him away from his post at the door.

“Finally, I thought that you would never get over here.” Antok huffed, leaning back in his chair, one arm curled around Keith’s shoulder, while he played with his boyfriend’s hair.

“I am working, you know. Now what was so important for you to flag me down like a taxi?”

Keith snickered, “He keeps insisting I talk to you about Lance.”

“Antok…”

“Hey! I’m trying to help you, you ungrateful ass! Keith’s one of his best friends, surely he can tell you how to get in touch with Lance if you would just ask.”

“Actually, I can’t.” Keith didn’t even blink at the shocked look on Antok’s face. He leaned forward a bit, staring up at Kolivan. “I’m sworn to secrecy, and honestly? After hearing what happened, I wouldn’t tell him anyway.”

“What?”

“I… don’t understand?” Confused, Kolivan glanced around the room, one last time, and settled in a chair. “I never even spoke to him?” How had he managed to scare the man off without even saying a single word.

Keith looked skeptical and pointed at Antok when he opened his mouth. “You stay out of this.” Then his hand moved so he was pointing at Kolivan. “I don’t encourage taken people to date my friends. I certainly don’t do that after finally getting forgiven for being.. And I quote, ‘an insensitive ass’.”

Taken? Kolivan mulled that thought over for a second before he shook his head. “I-I’m not in a relationship, Keith. I was sure Antok had told you that several times.”

Antok was vigorously nodding, but Keith shrugged. “Well, whatever you call it. You aren’t completely free and clear, and I’m not so much of a dick to try and lure Lance into that. Lance is my friend, little shit he may be, besides, Hunk would kill me, and Pidge would help.”

Antok shook his head. “Keith, Kolivan really is single, he hasn’t had a date in months! It’s sad and we all tease him over it. Trust me, if he even had a single date, he’d tell us just to get us to stop for a while.”

His head slowly moved back and forth. “I’m sorry, Antok. I really am. But Lance only recently forgave me and Pidge for what we said. When he did, he and Hunk sat us both down and explained what he saw. We agreed that it sounded like a lot more than casual friends.” Keith shrugged.

Kolivan’s mouth was slightly open as he racked his brain to remember what had happened right before he’d seen Lance for the last time. He hadn’t done anything unusual. He’d arrived for his shift, done his job, even escorted Regris…

He let out a loud groan. “Oh my god… Regris..”

“Regris? What does he have to do with…” Antok trailed off, before he mimicked the groan. “Oh.. I see.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, and leaned a bit back in his chair. “So… one of you want to explain?”

Antok rubbed a hand over his face then sighed. “Regris is my nephew, and Kolivan is like another uncle. He doesn’t get by here much, because of college, but when he does, he always greets us both with a huge hug. He’s a big guy, but really soft spoken, so we always have to duck in really close to hear what he says.” Antok leaned close, mouth inches from Keith’s cheek. “Like this. That is probably what Lance saw…”

Keith shook his head. “That does sound similar to what Lance described, and without knowing that… I can see why he thought you were taken…”

Kolivan felt a brief flare of hope in his chest. “So then…?”

“I still can’t say anything. Hunk really will kill me. He’s extremely protective of Lance right now, with good reason, and… I can’t say anything until I talk to him. I’m sorry.”

Kolivan slumped in his chair, and rubbed his hands over his face.

 

….

 

“Man, you have got to stop moping. This isn’t like you.” Thace grumbled, arms submerged in soapy water, as he dutifully passed clean glasses to Ulaz.

“I am not moping.” Kolivan grumbled as he set another chair upside down on a table. “I’m thoughtful.”

Ulaz sniffed. “I believe both are a stretch, I prefer the term brooding.”

“Yes, thank you for that, Ulaz.” Kolivan stated flatly.

“Fine, fine, use whatever term you prefer, my point stands. It’s not like you to be so hung up on someone, especially someone you haven’t actually met.” Thace stated loudly. “I barely even remember the guy, so what made such an impression on a hardass like you?”

Kolivan scowled. It wasn’t the tone, no Thace had always been a little bit abrasive toward anyone that wasn’t Ulaz. It was more the fact that the words were true. “There… was something about the way he looked at me…”

Thace sucked in a breath, but Ulaz cut him off. “While Thace may not remember him, I certainly do.” He continued stacking the glasses with care. “I can clearly remember the first night he came in. Honestly, he almost reminded me of a lost puppy, wet from the rain, with sad eyes.”

“Ulaz… did you try your bartender therapy on him?” Thace’s lips tilted upward.

“You should watch your tone, lest you sleep alone.” Ulaz smiled sharply before turning toward Kolivan. “I did not need to speak with him, as I have worn that exact expression myself at one point. Yet, the next time I saw him he seemed far less troubled. I believe that was… two months ago.”

“I didn’t notice him.” Kolivan stated softly, fingers curled around another chair. “Not until he got up to sing at one of your God awful open mic nights. He sang something I knew, which was what got my attention, but it was the way he looked at me that kept it. No one has _ever_ looked at me that way. It’s like how Thace looks at you.”

Thace promptly sputtered, while Ulaz grinned wickedly. “Well then, I have something that might wipe that pensive frown off your face. Regris stopped by while you were on your break. Apparently, Antok told him all about what had happened. Now, as we all know Antok is wrapped around that young man’s finger, and it wasn’t very hard for Regris to worm out of Antok about how he will be meeting Keith and _all_ of his friends, tomorrow night at Galra Tavern across town.”

Kolivan’s head snapped up, and even Thace turned to stare at Ulaz. “Ulaz?”

He straightened, shoulders shifting as he smiled slightly. “I merely thought, that you deserved a night off, Kolivan. Perhaps, you could go out, see the sights of the city… possibly even take an investigative look at some of our competition.” Ulaz’s smile grew just a bit. “Go and find out why he looks at you the way he does.”

 

….

 

Galra Tavern was, in Kolivan’s humble opinion, a complete shithole. It was half the size of Thace’s bar, with peeling paint, and spotty lighting. Still, he steadily made his way through the door and into the smokey bar. The inside wasn’t any better than the outside, but it only took a few seconds for Kolivan’s eyes to land on some familiar people.

There near the stage was Hunk, wide smile on his face as he tugged on Lance’s sleeve. At a table just behind them, was Antok, Keith and Pidge, all with large smiles on their faces. It was good to see them all looking cheerful, if it wasn’t for the obvious reluctance Lance was showing. Kolivan had thought that Lance enjoyed singing, but he could see Lance shaking his head. See Hunk slowly drawing him forward, even see Pidge, leaning over to help nudge Lance along.

Kolivan found a seat near the bar. As much as he wanted to simply walk over and join them all at their table, he also knew that he wasn’t supposed to know about it. For now, he felt it would be best to wait a bit, and hopefully he could use that time to decide what he wanted to say.

By the time Kolivan had managed to get rid of the bartender, and he’d finally stopped staring suspiciously at the beer he’d been given, Hunk had managed to get Lance on the sad little stage, and he was whispering something Kolivan couldn’t quite make out.

But then he was singing, still with that exceptional voice that had started this entire thing. This was not a classic song. In fact, Kolivan had never heard it before. It was soft, but slowly built up into something that was both powerful and unspeakably sad.

Lance sang it well, voice rising and falling with the words, growing louder as the song built before almost abruptly, the music stopped, turning into simple piano notes, soft and almost soothing. Then Lance raised his head, and Kolivan’s breath caught. He looked so sad as he once again started to speak. This time the words were soft but  they stole Kolivan’s breath.

 

_"If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it_

_Remember only the verse, songmaker's cry, the one without tears_

_For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength._

_Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality_

_Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew_

_The sweet piano writing down my life"_

 

He sucked in a harsh breath as he heard the music swell into a bass filled instrumental. Kolivan dragged his eyes away from Lance and over toward the table. Pidge and Antok were both staring at the stage with their mouths open. Keith looked angry while Hunk… Hunk looked almost sadder than Lance did. The guitar and drums again abruptly faded and Lance was once again speaking.

 

_"Teach me passion for I fear it's gone_

_Show me love, hold the lorn_

_So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me_

_I'm sorry_

_Time will tell (this bitter farewell)_

_I live no more to shame nor me nor you_

 

_And you, I wish I didn't feel for you anymore"_

 

As Lance finished the final lines of his song, the lyrics almost drowned by the strength of the instruments, Kolivan shifted from his stool, wanting to cross the room, explain what had happened, possibly even express his own interest. But something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and he turned, eyes meeting Hunk’s.

Hunk frowned, and slowly shook his head, as both Keith and Pidge darted up to Lance. Hunk made a shooing motion with his hand, before turning to smile at Lance.

Kolivan was many things but he was not a fool. It was obvious that Hunk was not going to let him anywhere near Lance, at least not tonight. He sighed, and headed toward the door, unable to keep himself from looking back.

 

….

 

When Kolivan walked into work the next day, the very first thing he did was shake his head at Ulaz before he moved off into the back, to dump his things before starting his shift. When he returned, Ulaz was nowhere to be seen, but more importantly, neither was Thace. Kolivan made a note to do something nice for Ulaz later, because the last thing he wanted right now was Thace pestering him about how last night had gone.

It was the last thing that he wanted to talk about or think about. He’d spent most of the night, thinking about those sad blue eyes. Kolivan couldn’t explain why he felt such a strong desire to erase that sorrow, to earn himself another mischievous smile. But, he was also wise enough to know when to take a step away, to think things things over, and to read the signs of when to let things go. The problem was, Kolivan wasn’t sure he wanted to let go of the idea, and he still wasn’t sure why that was.

When a hand tapped his shoulder several hours later, He wasn’t any closer to actually figuring that out, but he still turned, frown still on his face, as his eyes landed on Hunk’s face.

“Hunk?” Kolivan hadn’t actually spoken to him much, but he still inclined his head politely.

“Kolivan.” Hunk returned the nod, then after a moment of staring, extended his hand a bit of paper held between this thumb and pointer finger. “Here, take this.”

Carefully, he plucked the paper, eyes running over the address neatly printed there. He looked back up at Hunk, head tilting slightly. “What..?”

Hunk’s mouth tightened a bit, before he let out a long sigh. “Lance is working tonight, there…” He nodded toward the paper. “Keith explained things to me. And I saw you at the bar last night…” He shook his head. “If you really want a chance, then I’ll see you there at eleven thirty. If not, then no hard feelings from me. Just… be sure.” Hunk turned and left Kolivan standing there, confused.

 

….

 

“Well, of course you are going to go.” Antok stated, one arm gesturing toward the door.

“I’m not sure it’s really a good idea.” Thace shook his head. “You still don’t know this guy, and it’s been a mess from the start. There isn’t any shame in backing off.”

“What the hell, Thace! Just because it’s a mess means he should back off?”

“It doesn’t actually matter, I’m working tonight.” Kolivan offered quietly. “Whether I should or should not isn’t important.”

“It is important, because you shouldn’t go. Why put yourself through all that for something that might not work out?”

“Then, why did you?” Ulaz stated softly, immediately drawing his husband’s eyes. “When we met, I was no better than Lance was. Yet, you refused to allow me to push you away, you kept insisting that I was worth it. How is Kolivan’s situation different?”

Thace’s eyes widened and he jerked out of his chair to catch one of Ulaz’s hands in his own. “No.. No that isn’t what I meant.”

“That’s what it sounded like.” Antok snapped.

Thace didn’t look away from Ulaz. “I knew you were _it_ for me. I took one look at you and I just knew. So it didn’t matter to me how long it took, or what you needed me to do. Because you were.. And are it.”

“What if… Lance is it for Kolivan?” Antok growled. “What if this guy, who from what I know, is quick with a joke, a smile. Who Keith told me, dropped everything to help him out after he broke his collarbone when he wrecked his motorcycle. How can any of that be bad for Kolivan?”

Kolivan didn’t know much about Ulaz before he’d met Thace, hell, he didn’t know much about Thace before they’d met. Both were private, but they’d also dropped enough subtle hint for Kolivan to figure a few things out. He’d also seen numerous times when both had gone the extra mile for each other. He’d even admitted that the way Lance had looked at him, reminded him of how Thace looked at Ulaz. Kolivan.. He wanted that for himself.

He looked up from the table and his eyes met Ulaz who smiled. “I see, you’ve decided. Well then, Antok, you will have to handle the floor on your own for a short time tonight. Will that be a problem?”

Antok grinned, “I can handle it.”

Thace shook his head, but his mouth was turned up in a smile. “If nothing else, they are going to have one hell of a story to tell people. I’ll make sure to remind you, so you aren’t late.”

“I thought you didn’t approve?”

He shrugged, “who am I to get in way of something like this?” Thace smirked. “Besides, we’re always encouraging you to get out there and take a risk. You are just finally doing what we suggested.”

Antok rolled his eyes. “Ulaz. You can do way better.”

“No.. I do not believe I can…”

 

….

 

Kolivan squinted up at the sign, then checked the address on the paper again. Apparently he was in the right place, but a dance studio? Lance worked here? Maybe as a dance instructor? For a moment, he toyed with the idea and decided that it fit. He’d make a good one. Unable to help the smile that curled on his lips, he headed toward the door, and paused when Hunk stepped out of it.

“Hello, Kolivan.” Hunk’s tone was somber, but his face was expressionless.

“Hello.” He had no real plan, he didn’t know what Hunk wanted, so he decided to simply wait until the other man spoke first.

They stood there in the cool air for several moments before Hunk nodded. “I know… you are here to see Lance, and… I won’t stop you, but before I take you back there… I need to tell you something. I need to know that you will listen to me and understand that it’s important.”

“Of course, I’d listen.” Kolivan spoke slowly, confused. “But.. I have to admit you are.. Making me rather nervous.”

Hunk huffed a laugh. “I can see why you would be.. But I didn’t want to tell you this where anyone could overhear. Not even Pidge and Keith know the whole story, but if you are really serious about Lance… then I need to tell you about it.”

He found himself straightening up unconsciously, nodding at the other man. “Alright…”

Hunk headed toward the door, even holding it open for Kolivan before he started talking, low and serious.

“Lance… broke up with his last boyfriend a few months ago.. And it wasn’t easy for him. His name was David and I have never hated anyone before, but I hate him. He was… toxic isn’t quite strong enough… He..” Hunk sighed, and paused, leaning against the wall.

Kolivan kept his full attention on Hunk, eyes following each twitch, and noted how his voice grew hard on the name, and how he looked so tired.

“He told Lance that he was worth nothing. Told him that we didn’t actually care about him and that Lance was lucky he even got the time of day… He wore him down so much that he would barely talk anymore… and that was just with his words…” Hunk scowled and his head snapped up to stare at Kolivan. “The last straw was when we all got together for Pidge’s birthday. Lance showed up, with… _him_ in tow, and _he_ immediately started complaining about it being a waste of _his_ time, and when Lance tried to argue, he backhanded him.” Hunk’s tone grew harsh. “Hit his so hard that he crashed into a wall. Keith almost got arrested getting him out.”

Kolivan’s teeth clenched together. He could almost see it play out clearly in his mind. He could picture a man, taller and broader than Lance, looming over him. His face twisted into a scowl as his hand came up and…

“After that… it took me months to get Lance to stop believing those lies and get back to being himself. But he’s still blames himself first, still thinks that any problems are his fault. It’s… easier to convince him that isn’t true, but…” Hunk sighed again. “But if you are serious, I mean really serious about Lance, then…. You needed to know. If you aren’t serious… then.. Please, just walk away now. He.. he _can’t_ go through that again, and I _won’t_ let him.”

Kolivan swallowed, then shook his head several times. “I-I” Kolivan smiled softly. “I want to ask him, why he looks at me the way he does… I.. want to know if he smiles when given flowers… I-I want to hold his hand, and I want what my friends have… and I think I could have that with Lance… but I can promise that no matter how it ends up, I will never treat anyone the way that man treated Lance.”

Hunk stared for an additional minute, then he slowly nodded. “That’s fair. He’s down the hall, last door on the left… Just, go on in and.. See the real Lance. Then maybe… give him a ride home… But, I’ll be checking in later.”

He absently raised a hand, attention already more on the door than Hunk. He barely even noticed the other man moving away, as he slowly walked toward the door. He paused, hand hovering over the doorknob. He considered Hunk’s story, certain he had left out some things, but Kolivan remembered Thace’s words from earlier. If he was in this, then he was entirely in this.

The moment the door opened he could easily hear the music that was playing over the speakers of the room. There was a large wall of mirrors and there in the middle of the room was Lance. He was wearing a blue shirt, with brown overalls and he was sweeping the floor as he sang along with the music.

Kolivan barely noticed that his earlier assumption about Lance’s job was completely off base, too entranced by the way his hair fell across his forehead, and the soft singing. Even Kolivan knew this song, it had payed for weeks on the radio years ago, but it was still familiar.

 

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

 

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

 

Lance’s expression was focused as he kept his eyes on the floor. But unlike the last time he’d sung there was no sadness hiding in his eyes, instead they were soft, the lines of his face relaxed. As he sang, Kolivan took a moment, or several to just study the man before him. The ‘real’ Lance as Hunk called him. He was obviously serious about his work, which Kolivan could appreciate, but he was also able to find a way to enjoy what most would consider demeaning work.

Kolivan cleared his throat and watched as those blue eyes that had so caught his attention, snapped up and met his own in the mirror. Lance’s face went through several complicated expressions before it settled on wary.

“Um… hello?” Lance’s fingers curled around the handle of the boom as they slowly moved it closer to his chest. His eyes darted about the room before he turned to fully face Kolivan, polite smile on his face. “I’m sorry, but Altea’s is closed right now… you’ll have to come back later…”

Kolivan shook his head slightly. “I’m not.. here for lessons… I’m actually here to see you.”

Lance looked even more uncomfortable. “Oh… well… I guess I should apologize… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable… And, I already promised Antok I wouldn’t go back…”

“No! I mean.. No. You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” Kolivan was far too old to sound this awkward. “I wanted to meet you.”

“Why? I mean.. I..”

“Because I need to explain something to you.” Kolivan took a small step closer, so that he was standing fully in the room and not just lurking in the doorway. “Then, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Alright…” Lance glanced down at the floor, then quickly back up at Kolivan. “But… I need to finish this, so if you don’t mind me working.. I guess you can stay…”

“Of course…” Kolivan fidgeted for a moment, eyes still fixed on Lance as he started sweeping again. “I wanted to explain that, I’m not dating anyone.” Immediately, he winced and quickly continued hoping to smooth things over. “I mean, Antok and I… talked to Keith and he very reluctantly told us what you thought you saw… and that was actually Antok’s nephew, and I’m not dating anyone.. For a while now.. But…”

“It’s alright.” Lance mumbled, eyes fixed on the floor. “I’m not going to cause an problems… Like I said… I told Antok I would stay away...”

This must be what Hunk meant when he said Lance tended to blame things on himself. “But… how will I get to know you better if you don’t ever come back to the bar?”

Lance spun, facing Kolivan again, eyes wide. “What? But I…”

“I don’t want you to stay away… I would like to get to know you better. You see… I.. No one has ever… I just…” It was Kolivan that looked away this time, unable to keep from stumbling over his words. “No one has ever tried to… catch my attention the way you did. And you… You’ve managed to do just that and now.. I can’t get you out of my mind.”

Lance flushed, ducking his head slightly. “I just.. Didn’t have the courage to talk to you… I mean.. I’m just me, and then when I was going to, I thought…”

“Regris is Antok’s nephew. He isn’t someone I would ever date, he’s family.” Kolivan carefully took another step.

“Are.. you saying..?” Lance’s voice wavered slightly, but his head raised back up to shyly meet Kolivan’s eyes.

He took a breath, he had to say this just right, with none of the stumbling he’d been doing. “I would like the chance to learn why you look at me the way you do when you sing.”

Lance bit his lip, but the tight grip he had on the broom, slowly relaxed. “Oh… Well I.. Um…”

“Maybe you could explain it to me over dinner?”

“And I.. what?” Lance blinked, as the tension eased out of his shoulders. “You want to have dinner with me?”

“Yes. Yes, I do. So will you have dinner with me? Sunday?” Kolivan tried to keep his tone even but he was hopeful and it was likely obvious.

“Yeah… I’d really like that.”

 

….

 

Sunday couldn’t arrive quickly enough, and Kolivan even refrained from pulling an Antok move and begging Ulaz to help him pick his clothes. He’d never hear the end of it if he’d done the same thing after mercilessly teasing his friend for it.

Which was how, Kolivan found himself on the third floor of a modest apartment building, in a simple pair of dark jeans and a purple shirt, regretting all his life choices up to this point. Sure, it was only a dinner, and it wasn’t going to be anything fancy, but he still felt like he should have talked to someone, or that maybe Lance would think he wasn’t making enough of an effort.

Fortunately for his nervous state of mind, Lance opened the door after only one knock, in his own pair of jeans tugging on the same jacket he’d worn at the bar. Kolivan earned another shy smile, when he offered Lance the single daisy he’d collected on his way. It was a long awkward walk to the little diner Kolivan had chosen to take Lance to, but the place had good food and it would be a more relaxed atmosphere, that would hopefully, help break the awkwardness.

Kolivan found himself smiling more during that simple dinner than he had in quite a while. He enjoyed the couple of times he’d managed to coax a story out of Lance. He liked the way Lance’s eyes would crinkle a bit when he laughed, or how he tended to talk with his hands. The best part, though had to be when Lance shyly slipped his hand into Kolivan’s during the walk back to his apartment. Kolivan swore to himself he could feel the lingering warmth even hours later.

Kolivan made a point after their second date, which had ended up being a movie and an absurd popcorn throwing battle, of sending a simple good morning text each day. He showed interest in Lance’s day, asked about his friends. He wasn’t exactly as skilled as Lance was at grand romantic gestures, but he thought he was doing well at showing his own interest in little ways.

The first time Lance showed up at the bar after the misunderstanding, Thace spent twenty minutes laughing at Kolivan while Antok was almost unbearably smug. What surprised them all, was that Lance greeted Ulaz by name and actually spent a good fifteen minutes leaning against the bar and chatting with him like they were old friends. After Lance had left and the bar closed, Ulaz had explained that just because he had not spoken to Lance during his first visit, did not mean he had never spoken to him, and they were the fools for assuming otherwise.

After a month, full of little dates, and a thousand texts, flowers and stories, Kolivan finally felt that Lance was comfortable with him… hopefully comfortable enough to answer a question he had been holding onto for some time.

They hadn’t been doing anything special, just a walk in the park on a nice day. Both had to work later and were content enough to spend what little time they could before they had to go be respectable adults.

“Lance?” Kolivan was better at hiding his nerves now, even if a tiny part of him still revelled in the feel of Lance’s smooth hand curled in his own.

“Hmm?”

“Mind answering something for me?” He waited just long enough to see the smile that he was rapidly falling for, before he shook off his nerves and just asked. “Why did you sing for me that first time? Why not just, step up and say hello? Wouldn’t that have been easier?”

His free hand came up and tilted from side to side. “Yes, but it wouldn’t have meant anything.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well..” Lance started slowly, as he chewed on his lip, a nervous habit Kolivan found absolutely adorable. “Anyone can go up to someone and say hello. Anyone can flirt with anyone else and that is it, it may go somewhere and it may not. But… you’ll think it’s silly…”

“I will not.” Kolivan shook his head, tugging a bit on his hand. “I’m not asking so I can tease you, I genuinely want to know.”

“I used to flirt all the time. It was, kind of my thing. Pidge and Keith never shut up about it, but it was fun. It was a good way to make someone smile, or to ease some tension. But, singing… that’s different. When you sing, everything you feel is put out there for someone else to see. My dad… when he started dating my mom, he would take her dancing and sing along to her as they danced. Then later, he sang for her on their anniversary, even stood up and sang their song to her at their wedding. Every so often, even now after almost thirty years together, he will still come home, wrap his arms around her and sing to her and they dance around the living room.” Lance cleared his throat, before he continued, softer this time. “I told myself… after.. Well.. I told myself that the next time I found someone I was interested in that I would take a page from my dad’s book and I would make sure that they knew exactly what I was feeling…”

While Kolivan would never admit outloud how much of a secret romantic he was, even he couldn’t resist the desire to pull Lance a little bit closer and press a soft kiss on his head. “I’m… honored that you chose to do so with me. I have to say… now I’m looking forward to learning just what you think our song will be.”

Lance’s smile was wide. “When I find it, I promise I’ll sing it for you.”

 

….

 

Kolivan settled the last box on the table and looked around his apartment. It wasn’t the simple sterile space that he’d come home to so many times, now it felt.. Better. Lance’s favorite blanket, one that they’d spent many a movie night under was settled over Kolivan’s couch, while a stand full of CDs was tucked carefully next to his entertainment stand. He could hear music playing softly in his room.. Their room now, and it brought a smile to his face. His days were filled with music and laughter now, filled with Lance.

Curious to see what his now, live in boyfriend was up to, he crossed the living room and leaned in the doorway to his room. Lance was settled on the floor, sorting through the clothes he had brought, singing along to the song he had playing on Kolivan’s stereo. It was soft, and gentle, with a piano as the primary instrument, and Lance’s voice blended well with the female singer.

 

_Strange how I fit into you_

_There's a distance erased with the greatest of ease_

_Strange how you fit into me_

_A gentle warmth filling the deepest of needs_

 

_And with each passing day_

_The stories we say_

_Draw us tighter into our addiction_

_Confirm our conviction_

_That some kind of miracle_

_Passed on our heads_

_And how I am sure_

_Like never before_

_Of my reasons for defying reason_

_Embracing the seasons_

_We dance through the colors_

_Both followed and led_

 

After nearly six months of dating Lance, Kolivan had heard Lance sing numerous times. Sometimes it was an old classic, or a popular tune, that Kolivan always grumbled about but no longer really minded. He’s heard Lance croon along with Sinatra, and try and twist his voice into a country twang. His own music preferences had greatly expanded, as he learned to enjoy a song simply because of the way Lance sang it. But this… Like once a long time ago, it stole his breath away.

This song was sorrow and happiness, a mix of all the things one had in life, tied together with an understanding that very few were lucky enough to have. But, Kolivan was one of those very lucky few.

He crossed the space between them and settled down just behind Lance, arms curling around a familiar waist. “That one.. Is ours.” His voice was rough, full of emotion.

Lance no longer jumped when Kolivan hugged him, now he settled back, leaning his head on Kolivan’t shoulder to smile up at him. “Is it?”

“Yes.” Of that, Kolivan was certain. “This is the song I want you to sing to me every year. This is the one I will always think of as ours.”

Lance chuckled. “Every year, hmm? For how long, Koli?”

There was no hesitation. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because this reads best if you play the songs at the same time, I decided to leave you all with a list of songs and a link so you can all enjoy them.
> 
> [Love Walks In - Van Halen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TV85csKp5w)
> 
> [Your Wildest Dreams - The Moody Blues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B01T7VaXsB0)
> 
> [Dead Boy's Poem - Nightwish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lHrOVLq7N8)
> 
> [Iris - Goo Goo Dolls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=birrtUbd-CY)
> 
> [Eric's Song - Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rc6maCBAAnU)
> 
> [Second Chance - Shinedown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xo_rKVIvIg)


End file.
